New Threats
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: Pour little Sophie with Mr. Pain terrorizing her she's traumatized, but pour Mr. Pain when Jack steps in, and whats with Pitch helping helping to defeat this evil? Who is Nightlight? And who is the mysterious figure in darkness if it's not Pitch. Who is it?. Rated T for fighting and a scared Sophie, and a not so bad Pitch.


**So enjoy and review or just follow.**

 **New Threats**

 **Chapter One**

Jamie scratched his head, lately Sophie had been avoiding him. Hollowen was approaching soon and it had become her third favorite holiday. Across the table Sophie was scribbling inside her diary, it was one of those lockable ones with an added puzzle.

For a little seven year old she could write well, she'd been so interested in writing after she found out all you needed was to be able to write and have an imagination. She's been doing little books, mainly surrounding fairy tails. But at the moment she didn't look happy, she was more then likely drawing something. Drawing hadn't been her best talent so she was obviously frustrated.

"Something wrong Soph?" Their father asked again for the 50th breakfast that year.

"It's right their, but it's not." She muttered seemingly going back to writing with words, she'd done that a lot.

"What are you writing?" Their mother asked Sophie looked up her eyes glazed and unseeing, but still seeing something threw her imagination.

"I think the monster should be a shadow animal." Nodding she returned to writing her family recoiled she'd gotten a larger vocabulary but shadow and monster?

"What are you writing about?" Jamie asked tentatively.

"Can I be excused?" Sophie wondered not having heard his question.

"Y-yes." Sophie hoped from her chair and with out looking away from the pages.

Jamie hummed heading to his room he needed help. He was passing Sophie's room when he heard a sniff, then a laugh, and a sob after that. Curiously he peaked in and saw Sophie book forgotten as she looked at a necklace, the one she'd had since she started distancing herself.

Jamie darted into his room and practically dived for his snow globe. He shook it muttering a name. The globe lite up before returning to it's dullness not a moment later did his best friend Jack Frost come barreling threw his window.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked Jamie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sophie's been weird lately, I kinda need your ability to make her spill why." Jack hummed thoughtfully.

"Is that all?" He asked playfully amused.

"No I think something happened and... She's not my Soph, it's not just her growing up either."

"Ok I'll go see if I can make her spill." Jack said before darting out of Jamie's room via window.

Jack hummed floating up to Sophie's door he knocked even though he could just fly threw. The window didn't open and Sophie didn't look up she was holding something in her hand. Jack knocked harder her head snapped up briefly she looked... frightened? Her expression relaxed and she waved him in he grinned wryly and stepped inside.

Her room wasn't what it'd used to be, it was void of over flowing toys. The cute bunny pictures had been replaced with a boomerang, staff, twin swords, feathers, and a black shadow. Her room was littered with stacks of paper, and notebooks, it didn't look like a child's room.

"So Soph what's on your mind?" She looked away her normally bright blue eyes darkening with a glint of fear."Did something happen?" Jack felt upset that his little friend was frightened over something, so frightened she hesitated to tell anyone.

"I'm ok Jack." Her voice sounded like she was trying to convince herself more then him.

"You can tell me anything Sophie." Jack insisted she looked up before looking away again.

"Go away Jack." His heart clenched as Sophie curled into herself, it hurt that she wouldn't explain.

"Soph tell-"

"My names Sophie! Now leave me alone." She just hardly reframed from yelling.

His eyes softened he glanced at his little globe her light wasn't flickering, that made him more confused. But he reluctantly complied, as he was about to step out.

"It hurts." Her voice was so quiet that the only reason he'd heard it was his sensitive hearing.

He looked back and Sophie was clenching her side his eyes already having lost their twinkle looked enraged. Had somebody harmed her? He was fast a bruise, a giant nasty bruise was on her right side, and her back... His eyes turned from ice blue into frozen white. He was angry, no he was pissed about the fact that someone could hurt _his_ Sophie!

"Who did it?" Jack looking her strait in the eyes, she flinched but he didn't relent.

"Jack what's taking so lon-" Jamie looked between Jack and Sophie. "Who did that?" Concern in his voice Sophie froze staring behind Jamie.

"Jamie don't move." Sophie whispered Jack looked up at the blood cloud forming into a humanoid. "Don't blink or think, nor quiver or shake, or Pain he's gonna take you home to play, and you'll not come back." Sophie's voice once again on autopilot, Jamie stilled and Jack looked from Sophie to Pain his eyes still white as snow, the tips of his hair where turning blue and cold air escaped from his locks.

Jack flicked his staff and moved quickly grabbing Jamie, already holding Sophie he blew open the window. He had to protect them, and that meant getting them up north. Jack felt an odd temperature drop that usually shouldn't affect him. It was colder then ice or snow, it was 50 bellow, that's the kind of cold even he flinched at. Pain was forced to stop chasing them once something unknown blocked his path.

"He's scary, he's cruel, he's mean, and ready to kill you." Sophie mummered Jack felt his shirt damping, she was hiding her face in it.

"Soph why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked as Santa's workshop came into view.

She stayed silent a lot of things where running threw the spirit of fun's mind, mainly the headline being how long had Sophie endured this new threat? Finally Jack landed on the deck putting Jamie down but unwilling to let Sophie out of his arms grip. Jamie kept glancing at her she was still hiding her face, but if Jack's soaked shirt was any indication her tears where still flowing.

"Jamie! What a nice surprise!" Claws chimed. "Ah and little Sophie."

"This isn't a fun visit, theirs someone after the children." Jack informed. "He's called-"

"Say his name and he'll track you down, can't get away from his care." Jamie now suspected that she had been drilled for saying those cryptic things. Santa's happy smile dropped, her response seamed to spark recognition in him.

"Can you tell me about his love?" Santa tentatively asked she stiffened and her mouth opened.

"Don't blink or think, nor quiver or shake, or he's gonna take you home to play, and you'll not come back. He's scary, he's cruel, he's mean, and ready to harm you. Say his name and he'll track you down, can't get away from his hateful care. He'll slap, and brake, and-" Santa held his hand up to stop her.

"Not good." He said stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Send word to the Guardians to come here, and bring Pitch and Nightlight here."

"Pitch!?" Jack questioned Santa sighed.

"Pitch is more then likely the only reason you escaped his reach." Santa still stroking his beard.

"Him? And who's Nightlight?" Jamie pipped up Santa ruffled his hair fondly.

"Nightlight is a good friend to have against an enemy so evil even Pitch will gladly destroy. It's a rare thing teaming up with the Boogeyman."

"And even rarer when he's willing." Jack turned to see Pitch surprisingly the first one their.

"Why would you be willing?"

"I maybe fear and darkness, but I am not tolerant of murdering children, those kind of horrors are unnecessary, what's fear if theirs no one left to frighten?" Pitch replied Sophie looked at him before scoffing.

"Compared to him your a cute puppy." She mumbled he twitched but made no retort.

"And he knows restraint." This new voice made all of them look up, he glowed a faint white, his hair a deep blue, eyes a brilliant red, and his weapon choice was much alike to Jack's only it was a delicate white wood, elegantly carved and radiating a rainbow like glow in the top orb.

"Cool!" Sophie giggled.

"Now why would he start with such an adorable little girl? Isn't it normally a bratty child?" He wondered idly he looked about as young as Jack if not a year older then him..

"All children are bratty in some shape or form, more then half are scared to death of their parents figuring out they disobayed." Sophie gulped.

"You where naughty?" Santa asked Sophie grimiced.

"I.." She gulped nervously.

"What?"

"I called my teacher stupid.." She stated Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"When?"

"..." She stayed quiet again Pitch hummed knowingly, half amused, half unamused at her bubbling fear of them finding out exactly what happened. He'd have to keep an eye out for that ankle bitter..

"What made her so stupid?" Pitch wondered she humphed and turned away.

"She said you guys didn't exist." Sophie puffed her cheeks.

"So that's why you where suspended." Jamie mused Sophie flushed embarrassedly.

"She was particularly confident Bunny wouldn't be a 10 foot boomerang user, Santa could never be Russian, and that Jack was just a dangerous punk." Nightlight hummed flicking his hand and a little screen popped up after a moment he put it away a broad grin on his face.

"No wonder Bunny calls you an ankle bitter." He mused Jamie grinned.

"Which teacher was it?"

"Mrs. Turny."

"She deserved it." Jamie dryly involuntarily shuttering. "How'd you stand up to her?"

"She said Pitch was the stupidest name for the boogeyman she'd ever heard, it made me mad because she was implying the Guardian's where fighting tooth and nail with a weakling!" Pitch didn't know either to scowl or grin he honestly didn't.

"What's going on why's Pitch here?"

While everyone talked Nightlight, Sophie, and Pitch found themselves on the sidelines. Pitch smirked down at her she turned towards Nightlight.

"Your gonna protect me right?" She asked, apparently Nightlight was the only one who could keep Pain from grabbing hold of her threw her dreams.

"Yep." He smiled.

"So your like my Knight?" His smiled widened before he ruffled her hair.

"Pitch's gonna have to help me with pulling you away from the evil guy." He reminded offhandedly.

"I'm gonna die!" Nightlight glanced at the fuming Pitch before turning away, because other wise he'd start laughing, then Pitch would get difficult.

"You wont die he'll keep you safe too." Sophie looked between them.

"I'm dead." Jack looked back towards them hearing their conversation.

"Hey Soph." Jack slipping over by them, he crouched.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Jack Frost will always find you, that's a promise." She stared in his soft icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a bad girl." She finally said Jack stared at her.

"Your not a bad girl." He assured, she sniffed halfheartedly he wondered how she could spare anymore tears. "No worry's."

Nightlight huffed turning away annoyedly. He had been the one comforting her, then Jack came up, it annoyed him. Sophie yawned sleepily before covering her mouth.

"It's ok if you go to sleep we'll all be here." Jack sighed she flushed cheeks turning pink. "Pip show her to a room."

Sophie followed the blue clad elf that was different from the rest, Nightlight clenched his staff annoyedly. Two kids could see him and yet he felt annoyed that Jamie wasn't interested.

"So what exactly can you do Nightlight?"

 **So when Jack went My Sophie it's a brotherly kinda my. R &R please, or just follow but I do like Reviews just saying. One 'nice Job' brightens my mood.**


End file.
